Usuario:Kimi no Uta
350px Sobre mí Hola, me llamo Ana Isabel, pero mejor llámenme Ana, más corto, más sencillo y rima con cualquier cosa. He tenido muchos motes a lo largo de mi presencia en este mundo, como por ejemplo: Mosca, P*lla, Chicken Hembra como consecuencia del anterior, Ana Banana y, actualmente me llaman Nana, y con esto lo que quiero decir es que... llámame como quieras. Soy una persona vergonzosa, tranquila y me han dicho que simpática, pero eso todavía no me lo creo. En mi entorno casi todos reconocen que soy la reina de los chistes malos, así que si necesitas alguno, ya sabes a quién acudir. También soy muy cabezota y a veces me paso de imbécil, pero así me ha hecho ser la vida. Me cuesta abrirme a los demás y por ello no socializo muy bien, ya sea por miedo a cómo se comportarán los demás o por el qué pensarán sobre mí, pero es algo que estoy intentando cambiar. Sea como sea, siempre intento ser la mejor versión de mí y si no te gusta puedes salir de mi vida tranquilamente, ya que yo estaré bailando como el Calamardo sensual que está a la derecha de esta página pasándoselo pipa. Vayamos con mis gustos. Creo que mi gran pasión es el dibujo, cada vez que me pongo a dibujar se me olvida todo y me desestreso, me relaja y me divierte. También me encanta la música, de hecho, toco la guitarra, aunque creo que tendré que dejar de ir a clase por los estudios *sobs* (Mi grupo favorito es Twenty One Pilots y mi cantante favorito es Bruno Mars :B). Las series me en-can-tan, mas eso depende de la serie también :v. Mi serie favorita es The Flash, porque mezcla acción, ciencia ficción, momentos de romance, drama, asdagsh tiene de todo y Grant Gustin es muy guapo, ¿vale? ;_). Actualmente me estoy viendo Daredevil y me está fascinando, porque es un héroe ciego, sí, ciego, y mi respeto por los ciegos es over 9999. Mi amor por la pizza es indescriptible. Y creo que ya está, chao pescao'. Novelas * The Yolo Games Mi firma ♪ I wish I found some chords in an order that is new ♪ 18:34 29 oct 2016 (UTC) Si no firmas, apareceré en tu cama esta noche * nana gracias por todo de verdad wapa muak mmm beyeson cantemos un dia tuenti uan pailots juntas --50px Here comes [[Usuario Discusión:TheSpriteSui| Justice!]]75px 18:22 15 sep 2016 (UTC) *gUAPA Mi niña :* •○In the darkest night, we are the flame.~♥|��|♠~Ignite the fire within.○• 18:25 15 sep 2016 (UTC) *me seduce el baile de calamardo. ta quedao muy bien el perfil 10/10 enserio [[User:KasaiKeyko|'With a light brighter than the rays of the rising sun,']] [[Muro:KasaiKeyko|'I will find the 「path」']] 18:55 15 sep 2016 (UTC) *no te voy a matar nomás porque eres mi hija uwu Did you get mysterious messages? Archivo:Firma_icon_Seven.png If you can feel the trace, that is me. 19:18 28 sep 2017 (UTC) |}